Surprise!
by LoneStar50
Summary: This is my take on season 4 and how the news of Zoe's pregnancy shakes up BlueBell. How does Candice and Earl take the news?
1. Chapter 1

Wade:

Zoe was acting more stranger than usual. He couldn't pinpoint it at the moment. All he knew was things were going great and then suddenly his girlfriend's mood shifted. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he was going to give her some space.

…..

Zoe:

OMG, what am I going to do? This can't be happening to me. How am I going to get myself out of this one and explain it to Wade? He's going to think I trapped him into this relationship. The results don't lie. No matter how many of these I have taken, it comes out the same. I'm pregnant. Wade and I are having a baby.

…..

Wade was playing video games at his place when he got a couple of visitors to his door. It just happened to be Lavon and George.

"What's brings you guys here?"

Lavon responds "Woman. I don't understand them."

Wade chuckles at his friends look and says "join the club my friend."

George turns to Wade and asks "How's things with you and Zoe? You guys seem to be doing a whole lot better since the last time you guys were a couple."

"You know how she is. She's Zoe."

Lavon turns towards Wade and asked "You guys didn't break up did you again?"

"What, no. Did she say something Lavon? Is that why she's acting so strange?"

"Nah, nah Wade. I haven't seen or talked to Zoe in a while. Normally she's with you."

Wade body relaxes and glares at Lavon. "Don't do that."

George notices the tension and steps in. "He didn't mean anything by it Wade. Gosh, you're whipped. Zoe's got you wrapped around her finger."

Wade then turns the glare to George and says "me whipped? You've got to be kidding me. I remember a certain someone named Lemon Breeland who had you in her clutches since high school. You couldn't make a move without her permission."

"That's not true. I just chose to ask her if I could hang out with you guys in case she had any plans."

Lavon laughs at the both of them. George and Wade then turn to him and ask "what's so funny?"

"The both of you are complaining how each of your girlfriends has you wrapped around the other finger. They snap their fingers and you both go jumping at the hoops. You both are pathetic."

Wade then says "Pathetic? Were pathetic? How about a guy who has been pining for a girl for a long time and she won't even give you the time of day?"

"That's different. She's playing hard to get."

"Keep telling yourself that brother. We both know she doesn't want to have anything to do with you until you put a ring on it."

"So says the one who couldn't hold out on Zoe when she seduced you in the water. All it took was for her to swim in the pond and you cracked. She got you back."

George then interrupts Wade and Lavon's banter and says "were pathetic. All of us are sitting around Wade's house talking instead of doing something about it. We should all go out and have some fun instead of wallowing."

"That's probably the best idea you've had all night George."

"Thanks Wade."

"George, are you forgetting something?"

"No. I've got everything I brought with me."

"You might want to call your girlfriend Lemon to make sure you can hang out with Lavon and me. I would hate for you to get into any trouble."

Lavon and Wade are laughing their heads off.

George ponders that idea for a moment before he says "no. I'm not calling her. I'm a man and I can do what I want, when I want. I don't need her permission."

This causes Lavon and Wade to laugh even harder. They are rolling on the floor holding their stomach while George tries to give them a mean glare.

…

Meanwhile on the other side of the pond, Zoe was freaking out. She knew she couldn't tell her mom because she wouldn't understand. She couldn't exactly walk over to Wade's and drop the news on him especially since she was the one acting crazy. There was only one other person who she could tell, Lavon. He was her best friend. He could tell her what to do.

…..

Lavon was getting ready to head back to Wade's when hurricane Zoe dropped on in.

"We need to talk Lavon and since you're the only person I can share this with, I need your advice. I'm pregnant with Wade's baby."

Lavon is stunned and no words came out of him.

"Lavon, hello. Haven't you been listening to what I just said?"

"How? When?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you understand the mechanics of how it works. As for when, it had to be the day that I went swimming in the lake. Wade couldn't take his eyes off me and one thing led to another and the sex was great. We couldn't keep our hands off one another. It was almost like we were rediscovering one another again."

"Eww…I didn't need to know that much information Zoe. Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

"Lavon, I've taken five pregnancy tests and they've all come back positive. What do I do?"

"Tell Wade the news. I'm pretty sure he'll be more understanding than you give him credit for. He may be in shock like I was."

"You don't think he'll be mad at me do you? I'm really scared of losing him. Things are good between us. I feel like I somehow screwed things up."

"Zoe, trust your instincts. Wade is a good man. He loves you dearly. Just tell him that he's going to be a daddy."

"You're right Lavon. I'm going to march over there right now and tell him the news."

"Atta girl."

"Lavon, you coming? You can't seriously think I can do this on my own? "

"You're on your own with this one Zoe."

Zoe looks back at Lavon. She sticks her tongue at him and walks towards Wade's place. It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise 2

Zoe walks to Wade's place and is pacing outside his deck deciding whether to knock on his door or walk away. She talks herself out of knocking on the door and turns to leave when she knocks some furniture over. Zoe tried to escape still but it was too late. She was caught.

"Doc, what are you doing?"

"Umm Wade…I was just going to knock on your door when this furniture got in my way."

"You know the door is facing this way and not the other right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're alright? You're acting a bit strange even for you."

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. Of course."

Zoe walks into Wade's place and sits down on his couch looking around for anything to distract herself from talking. Wade notices how nervous Zoe is and can't help wondering what in the world is going on with her.

"Doc, is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?"

"You've been acting really strange since you got here and you look like you want to bolt from here. Have you changed your mind about us?"

"No! I love you Wade. Whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to break up with you? Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, of course not. I told you that I love you Zoe and I told you that if we tried again, I wasn't going to give up on us so quickly. Like you said, were both ready for this."

Zoe sighs with relief. "You're right Wade. I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"I can see that. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Umm…could I get a glass of water please? My throats feeling a bit dry."

"Sure doc. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Zoe gets up from the couch and paces back and forth trying to figure out how to tell Wade the news when George walks in.

"George, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Zoe, I wasn't expecting you. Wade here?"

"Yeah. He went to get me some water. He'll be right back"

"So what's new with you?"

"Oh not a whole lot. You know keeping busy with the practice and all."

"How's things with Lemon and you?"

"They could always be better, but hey it's lemon right."

"Right. I'm assuming that things are going great for you guys again. You know second chances and all."

"Yep. Things are looking to be back on track."

"Great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How are things with you and Wade?"

"Oh, you know it's coming along perfectly. We're doing better than ever."

"That's great. I wasn't so sure about it earlier."

"Wait, what about us earlier?"

"Wade was a bit tense and Lavon had asked him if you were breaking up with him and he was a bit freaked out about it. He cleared that up for us though."

"Lavon huh. Looks like I have a mayor to strangle."

Wade comes back from his kitchen area and is surprised to see George standing in the living room with Zoe. He looks back and forth between the two of them and notices how tense Zoe had gotten.

"George, Zoe, What's going on?"

"Nothing Wade. George was just filling me in on what happened earlier. I was telling him that I have a mayor to strangle for putting crazy thoughts in your head."

"I'm sure Lavon didn't mean anything by it Doc."

"Yeah you're probably right. It's Lavon. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me or us."

George looks to the both of them and tells them he is going to check on Lavon. He'll be back later. He leaves giving Wade and Zoe the chance to talk.

"Okay doc…I've given you enough time to think about what you've got to say. Tell me what's waving on your mind."

"Wade first of all you know how much I love you and cherish this relationship. You're the love of my life and I couldn't see myself with anyone else. This wasn't planned by any means and I'm freaking out at the idea of telling you."

"Doc, just say it."

Zoe looks at Wade and says "I'm pregnant."

Wade is stunned and speechless for a bit. His face pales at the news. The only words he gets out is"What?"

"Were having a baby Wade. I'm pregnant."

Wade closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I've taken 5 pregnancy tests and it all said I'm pregnant."

"I don't know what to say at the moment. How did it happen?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you know the mechanics of sex. It was that day when I was swimming in the pond and you broke down and swept me into your arms and made sweet love to me."

"What did you want to do about this doc?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you plan on keeping this baby or are you going to abort it?"

"Wait, what? You don't want this baby?"

"I'm not sure we're ready for this doc. We just got back together and things are good. A baby can change all that."

"I'm not getting an abortion Wade. There is no way."

"Doc, calm down."

"Calm down…you said that you didn't want this baby that we created together. I wasn't alone in the bedroom you know. It took the both of us."

"I know. I remember it like yesterday."

"You know what Wade, I'm going to let you think about it because this has come to a shock to your system. I've had time to digest the news."

"Doc, please don't go."

"I'm sorry Wade."

Zoe walks out of Wade's place with tears coming down her face. She never thought in a million years that Wade wouldn't want this baby. It was new and scary for her too. She went back to the carriage house and crawled into her bed trying to stop the hurt and pain she was experiencing.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise 3

Wade:

He couldn't believe he just did that. He was an idiot. Zoe told him that she was expecting a baby, their baby and he practically insulated that he didn't want the child. That was further from the truth. He was ecstatic and scared. The shock of her telling him rendered him speechless for a bit and it came out wrong. He knew he hurt her feelings by the way she walked out of his place. He had to make it right. Walking down the path he encountered Lavon and George.

….

"Hey guys. Something's come up and I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Don't tell me man that Zoe has banned you from going out with us Wade. You were just giving me crap about Lemon."

"It's more complicated than that George. Look, we'll have to do this another time."

"I never thought I witness the day that Zoe got Wade on lockdown. You're hearing all this right Lavon?"

"Yeah I am. Wade, did Zoe tell you the news?"

Wade turns to him. "You know, when?"

"She caught me at my place and blurted it out to me. I told her to talk to you about it."

George looks back and forth between the two guys and asks "What am I missing here?"

"Zoe's pregnant" Wade said.

"Seriously? Congratulations Wade. Wow, you and Zoe having a baby. That was unexpected."

"Tucker, keep this to yourself. I don't need you to tell Lemon and have the whole town knowing about it before I talk to Zoe."

"I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Lavon, the same thing applies to you. I get that you're her best friend and all, but I need to resolve this thing with Zoe before word spreads."

"My lips are sealed Wade."

"Wade you have nothing to worry about concerning Lavon. He doesn't have a girl to lock lips with. He's flying solo."

Wade couldn't help but turn to Lavon and shake his head. "It's a shame."

"Don't you even start with me Wade? I know that you will be on your hands and knees begging Zoe for her forgiveness for whatever happened tonight. Get on."

George turns to Lavon. "Let's go and have some fun while Wade fixes his relationship. We know a unhappy Zoe is an unhappy Wade."

Lavon and George leave Wade pondering his thoughts.

…

Wade:

Walking across the pond never felt as hard as right now. The thought of losing Zoe caused my heart to speed up and I started to panic. After everything we've been through, the one time when she needed me the most I screw up. I put my hand on my necklace that's around my neck that my momma gave me when I was younger and pray to the lord that Zoe finds it in her heart to forgive me for my action tonight.

….

Zoe:

I don't think there were any more tears that could fall from my eyes. It was draining and exhausting after telling Wade the news about the baby. I couldn't imagine ever that Wade wouldn't want this baby that we created together. Sure we didn't plan it, but still. The only reason I'm not yelling at him right now is because he's probably still in shock. It was a battle to get back to one another and I'm not giving up on him or the baby. I love him and I know in my heart he'll love the baby just as much.

…..

Wade/Zoe:

I'm not sure what is more nerve wracking, standing outside the carriage house or Zoe's reaction. I'm scared of her reaction. I don't know what I would do if she decided to give up on us. We tried so hard for so long and things are finally good. Zoe fought for us and I'm going to do the same with her and the baby.

I lean against the door to see if I could hear anything on the other side of the door but all I heard was silence. She must be sleeping. He knew that Zoe kept a spare key out here in case of an emergency. Looking around the area, he started flipping the door mat and then looked inside the potted plant. Bingo, he found the key. He turned the key in her door and noticed immediately that Zoe was lying down in her bed. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. He tried to back away and leave when she called out his name.

"Wade, what are you doing?"

"Doc, I saw you lying there and didn't want to wake you. I guess I did huh."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just lying down and thinking."

"Doc, we need to talk about that conversation earlier."

"Have a seat Wade. I won't bite."

"Doc, you know how much I love you. I was just caught off guard with the baby news and it wasn't registering. I didn't mean to apply that I wanted to get rid of our baby. That's furthest from the truth. I'm just shocked."

"Wade I know. That's why I told you to think about it because I had the same reaction when I kept taking the pregnancy test. It was almost surreal that I was having a baby. I mean who plans this stuff, not us."

"I ran into Lavon and George at the house. Lavon told me that you already told him and I told George the news. Neither one of them are going to tell anyone right now. I made them promise."

"I can't believe we're having a baby Wade. Are you excited as I am?"

Wade picks up Zoe from the bed and twirls her around before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "I couldn't imagine a better person to be the mother of my child."

"And I couldn't imagine a better father for this child."

"We still have to tell someone else. He'll be thrilled to hear that he's going to have a grandchild."

"Earl will definitely be the first person to tell in the family. If it wasn't for him Wade, we might not have gotten back with one another. He fought so hard for us to realize how stubborn we were to ignore our feelings for one another."

"I can't wait to see dad's face. There is the matter of your mother too Doc."

"Let's do this one step at a time. Earl will be easier to manage than my dear old mother."

"I love you Doc."

"I love you too Wade."

They climb into Zoe's bed and fall asleep with their arms wrapped around one another.

…

Lavon/George:

"Wow, I still can't believe it. Wade a father. What is this town going to do once the news breaks?"

"It'll be good for them George. They finally realized what I've been telling them forever. They belong together. I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle."

"What makes you think that they'll ask you Lavon?"

"You don't think they won't? I've had to deal with all their bs all this time. Besides, I'm Zoe's best friend and she wouldn't take that away from me."

"I'm just messing with you Lavon. I'm pretty sure that the mayor will be spoiling his niece/nephew with whatever he/she wants. That child will be having you wrapped around the finger."

"Thanks George. I'm so excited about it. I need to start planning them a party once the news break."

"Do you hear yourself? You're starting to act like a Belle, planning parties."

"That's not funny Tucker."

"Come on man. You're too sensitive. Let's find you a girl tonight."

"No thanks. I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

"So Wade's right. You're pining over a girl who won't give you the time of day due to your actions. I feel you man. It took me a long time to get Lemon back & let me tell you that wasn't easy."

"I'm happy for you both. AB didn't deserve what I did to her."

"Work on it slowly man. Sooner or later she'll have to talk to you especially when Zoe breaks the news about the baby. She'll want to help out."

"Yeah, thanks for listening. Look I'm not in the mood for drinking. Can we get a rain check and do this later on?"

"No problem man. It's not the same without Wade anyways. "

"Later George."

"Lavon"

The night was cut short due to Wade's unexpected news and Lavon feeling like an ass for what he did to AB. He knew that he was only lying to himself when he told her that she wasn't the person for him. Now he had to try and win her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise 4:

The next day was upon them and Wade & Zoe had come up with a plan to break the news to Earl. They weren't sure exactly what to say, but they were hopeful he would be just as thrilled as they were. Wade and Zoe stopped by the rammer jammer and the butter stick to fulfill Zoe's cravings and to get Earl a decent meal.

"You know Zoe, at this rate that you're eating; I'm going to need to get another job to support your eating habits."

Zoe looks up at Wade and has tears coming down her eyes. Wade didn't know what happened just now but he was freaking out.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you cry. It was meant to be a joke. Please don't cry."

Zoe sniffles. "I'm sorry Wade. My hormones are getting the best of me and I'm sensitive these days. I guess my brain was insulating that you wouldn't like me when I get fat."

"Doc, you are going to be even more beautiful than you are right now to me. Carrying my child is the greatest honor. I love you Doc."

"I love you too Wade. Now let's get me some food."

Wade grins and grabs Zoe's hand as they walk into the butter stick. As they are standing in line, Zoe can't help but get excited. There were so many pastries that looked so good to her. It was like she was transported back to her childhood when she got lots of candy to eat. They finally got up to the front of the line and before the server had a chance to ask, Zoe shouted that she wanted one of everything. Wade could only laugh.

They had gotten everything Zoe wanted and it didn't take that long before Zoe started diving into the sweets. She was groaning like it was the best thing in the world causing Wade to shift uncomfortably.

"Doc, keep that up and we might not make it to Earl's house."

Zoe turned really red and Wade couldn't help but kiss her on her lips. She looked absolutely adorable when she was embarrassed. They were both caught up in themselves that they hadn't realized that someone was coughing to try and get their attention.

They pulled away from one another and none other than Brick Breeland was standing there. He was looking between the two of them and noticed where Wade's hand strategically placed at. He then broke into a big smile.

"Congratulations to the both of you. When are you due Doctor Hart?"

They both looked at him and couldn't figure out how he knew. Before they could ask him, he pointed to where Wade's hand lied. Wade has unknowingly given away their news before either one of them could tell him.

"Brick, I was going to tell you soon. Please don't tell anyone. We want to tell Wade's dad before the news break."

"You're secret is safe with me Doctor Hart. I promise to not tell anyone until you give me the go-ahead signal. I know how precious this time is with the one you love and want to enjoy every little experience as much as possible before the fan hits the town."

"Thanks a lot Brick." Wade shakes his hand and Zoe and he gather all the food and head out to Earl's house.

….

They take their time walking around Earl's property, enjoying every single moment till it was time to knock on that front door. It was time. There was no going back. It was now or never. It got nerve wracking and they both decided to knock on the door to get it over and done with.

Earl opens the door and isn't surprised to see the both of them. He ushers them in waiting for one of them talk. He had a pretty good idea of what they were there to tell him, but he wanted them to tell him instead. Wade and Zoe looked at one another trying to decide who was going to speak first. Earl just stared at them waiting patiently.

Finally Zoe blurts out "I'm pregnant Earl. You're going to be a grandpa."

Earl chuckles. It wasn't the reaction either one of them expected from him. They though he would be disappointed considering they haven't been back together very long. Instead, he was beaming like a proud parent.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I couldn't be more proud of having a grandson or granddaughter. I'm surprised it took you guys this long to tell me."

"Wait, you knew? How? We didn't tell anyone yet."

"Um Doc, about that. Remember how I told you that I told George and you told Lavon, well Lemon knows now."

"What? This can't be happening to me."

"George said it slipped out. He just texted me to let me know."

"Seriously Wade. I thought I was bad at keeping a secret."

Wade throws his hands up in the air and Zoe moves to sit down on the couch. She was fuming because he broke their process to wait. Zoe turns to Earl and flashes him a smile.

"Doc, it was a slip of the tongue. You can't punish me for that. I'm sure you've told AB or Rose perhaps?"

"To answer your question, the answer was no. I took it seriously."

Earl was watching this interaction back and forth between his son and Doctor Hart and it was hilarious watching the two of them. They reminded him so much of him and Jackie. It's a shame that she never got to meet Doctor Hart. She would've fell in love with the small town doctor who tamed her "baby."

"Earl, I'm sorry. We're ruining the moment by fighting like children. I apologize for that. This is supposed to be a happy moment instead of a shouting match between Wade and me."

"To answer your question earlier Doctor Hart, I noticed you putting your hand protectively around your stomach. Had two kids of my own to know what that means."

Zoe groans and Wade couldn't help but smile. He knew he won this round and Zoe would be groveling for his forgiveness.

"Thanks dad."

Zoe glares at Wade and he gulps. She looked like she was spitting mad. Zoe got up from the couch and made her way outside taking in the fresh air.

"Oh son, that was a big mistake. You never ever gloat when you win. Pick you're battles wisely son. If you win, lose. It's the only way you're not going to be sleeping on the couch."

Wade grumbles underneath his breath. "If I win, I can't gloat. If she wins, she gets to gloat. It's not fair."

Earl looks at his son and says "Good luck. It looks like Doctor Hart is about to explode."

Wade looks outside and notices she is pacing back and forth. She looked like a breathing dragon ready to spit out fire. He was ready to concede and apologize to her in order to have piece not only on his life, but everyone who crossed her path.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise 5:

Wade/Zoe:

"Zoe, you can't honestly be this irritated with me. I was just having a little fun back there."

"Seriously Wade. You were acting so immature. It's one thing to do it to me, but in front of your dad, that made me feel like a loser."

"That wasn't my intention Zoe. You know that I would never try and hurt your feelings."

"Yeah I know Wade. My hormones are running rampant right now and after you told the guys that I was pregnant, I got even more annoyed. I just wanted to share this special moment between the two of us before the news broke in town."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't realize how important this was to you. I was just freaking out and the guys were there."

"Don't worry about it now Wade. It's out of our hands. Let's just go home. I still have to try and figure out how to break the news to my mom before she sees it in Dash's blog. I won't be able to explain that one."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about baby."

"Let's hope so. I'm not sure I can take the criticism of how and why we got back together right now on top of having a baby."

"Maybe we should go to New York and tell your mom together in person."

"Wade, as much as I would love that, she wasn't too thrilled with you last time. I don't want to give her another reason to be angry with you. Just let me handle her. Promise me okay."

"Doc, will do it this way for now, but I won't take it lying down if she accuses me of anything I didn't do. I've changed and am no longer that person who hurt her daughter."

"I know baby. You don't have to tell me twice."

Wade opened the car door for Zoe and jumped in on the other side. They hit the highway and headed back into town. Wade was praying in his mind that the guys didn't spill the beans yet. He wasn't ready to face "crazy" Zoe quite yet.

….

George/Lavon:

"I can't believe it Lavon. Wade a father. What is this world coming too?"

"Shhh…It's supposed to be a secret George. We don't want the wrong people to get a hold of the news before they break it themselves."

"Relax man. There is no one around here to hear us. It's just you and I."

"I guess George. It's not our news to tell. You know how sensitive Zoe can be if she found out that we blabbed the news."

"It's not like Dash is here or anything Lavon. The secret is safe with us."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore George. Let's talk about Lemon."

"What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Do you think that she might be able to give me some advice regarding a certain brunette?"

"I'm sure she'll help you if you ask. You know how she likes to help out."

"I hope so. I'm not sure if she still wants to be with me after that stunt I pulled."

"We all make mistakes Lavon. I'm sure that if you grovel enough, she'll come around. We both know that AB cares for you."

"I hope so. It's hard to watch her going through the motion."

George laughs out loud. "Who ever thought that we would have woman troubles and Wade's would be going smoothly?"

"I know. It's strange to see them together again."

"I'm glad that things worked out. I was tired of the whole Zade & Zeorge theories."

"I was tired of hearing about it."

Both guys contemplate on how to proceed with their relationship. They know they need to show the woman they love how special they are in their heart.

…..

Wade/Zoe:

"That went better than I thought Zoe."

"Yeah, that was the easy part. We still have to deal with my mother. I'm not looking forward to breaking the news."

"Don't stress yourself baby. As long as were united as a front, she won't win."

"That sounds too easy. My mom will be questioning us like we've gone and lost our minds. It'll sound like were going through an interrogation."

"It can't be all bad right. The worst thing that could happen is if we give in to her demand. We've learned the first time around and our relationship is stronger than that."

"Wade, I'm just scared. I mean, what if she hates the fact that I got back together with you and now I'm pregnant."

"Shh…Doc, I'm here for you. No one is going to ruin our relationship. We worked so hard to be with one another. Well deal with it. We have more important things to worry about."

"Umm Wade, I'm hungry again. Do you think we can stop by the Rammer Jammer and get some food? I'm suddenly craving a cheeseburger with fries and a cold chocolate milkshake."

"We might be able to do that. After all, I just happen to own the place."

They head to the Rammer Jammer to fulfill Zoe's appetite and it gives Wade a chance to check in on his business. He can't imagine what Lemon must be thinking right now. She's been left alone running the place while he's been gallivanting all over the place.

….

Lemon/Wade/Zoe:

"Wade, I'm surprised you remembered you still own this place. I see you brought your girlfriend with you."

"Lemon, cut it out. You know that Zoe and I are dating again."

"I just didn't realize she would be taking up a lot of your time."

"Look I just came to check things out and to get a bite to eat."

"Fine. Ignore the obvious as always."

"George problems again?"

"Who else would it be about? He's been ignoring me since the other night. I blame you."

"What? I've done nothing to warrant that accusation."

"Umm…guys. As much as I love hearing you argue, I want some food."

"I'll get it Zoe. I'll be right back."

"Thank you Wade."

Lemon turns to Zoe. "So tell me, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Having all of your boyfriend's attention on you. I see how Wade treats you. I'm not blind."

"Lemon, I have no idea what you're talking about.

"It'simple. Wade is happy and well I'm not. It's not fair."

"I'm probably going to be sorry for asking, but what's going on?"

"If you must know, George and I aren't seeing eye to eye. It's all Wade's fault."

"I'm not following Lemon."

"He's being secretive about things and I don't like it. What is Wade hiding?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him."

Wade walks back to the bar area and notices Lemon and Zoe chatting and neither one of them were shouting. It's was a good sign. He decides to backtrack and take a moment for himself outside. That's when things had broken loose. He heard Lemon screaming my name. I came running back in and that's when I saw her. Zoe was lying on the ground and she was hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise -6

Lemon/Wade/911 Operator:

"Wade, Wade"

He heard the screaming coming from the bar. Lemon was shouting at him to hurry. He bolted as fast to the bar and that's when he saw her. Zoe was injured. She was bleeding.

"What the heck happened Lemon?"

"I was talking about George to Zoe and the next thing I saw were Zoe's eyes rolling back in her head. She fell off the stool and collapsed to the ground."

"Call 911 Lemon."

"Wade…"

"Now!"

Lemon grabs the cordless phone and dials 911. She watches as Wade is sitting there by Zoe telling her how much he loves her and has to fight to live.

"911 operator, how may I help you?"

"I need an ambulance to the Rammer Jammer. I have a female who has collapsed and she's bleeding."

"I need your name ma'am"

"This is Lemon Breeland."

"Ms. Breeland, I need to tell me exactly the problem."

"I was sitting with Zoe and the next thing I know her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground."

"Do you know if she has any medical conditions that we need to be aware of?"

"She's pregnant"

"Do you know how far along?"

"No. I'm pretty sure her boyfriend doesn't either."

"You said she was bleeding. Do you know from where?"

"I'm not sure. Wade…"

Wade isn't responsive and it's almost like he is in a trance. Lemon knows he's useless at this point and takes over.

"Move Wade." Lemon takes it upon herself to touch Zoe from her head to her leg. She notices the bump on the back of her head and when she touches her stomach, Lemon wanted to puke. She noticed the puncture wound and it didn't look good. There was a glass piece in Zoe's side and it looked deep. She had to get her bearing and not lose it in front of Wade.

"Operator, Zoe has a bump in the back of her head and is bleeding on the side."

"How serious Ms. Breeland?"

"She has glass punctured in her."

"Okay. I need you to tell me if she is breathing shallow or normal."

"Hold on." Lemon bends down near her mouth and hears her breathing ."

"She's breathing steady"

"Ms. Breeland, there is an ambulance on it's way. I need you to stay on the line with me until they arrive or anything changes"

"Okay, I understand"

Lemon looks at Wade and tries to get him to talk but he isn't responding to anything she's saying. He has that glazed look that she hasn't seen since his mama died. She wants to badly shake him right now and tell him everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't lie to him. Looking down at Zoe, she prayed for her and the baby. No matter how much of a difference they had for one another, she wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to her

….

Lavon/George:

"Did you have any plans on how you are going to wine and dine Lemon?"

"No, not yet. You know how Lemon is. What about you surprising AB?"

"I'm not exactly one of her favorite people right now. It's going to take a lot to win her trust."

"You can always ask Wade. He's the only person who'll find the situation hilarious and probably give you sound advice"

"That's the last person I want to ask advice from George. I tried to stay away from Zoe and Wade's drama and look what that got me"

"What are you talking about bro? If it wasn't for you, those guys might not have even realized that they were meant to be with one another. Give yourself more credit."

"You're right George. I'm the man. If I can put them together, I should be able to fix my own relationship with AB."

"That's the Lavon I know. Now we have to figure my relationship out."

"Lemon is a different case bro. She's too high maintenance and only wants the finer things in life."

"Well I can't disagree with you there Lavon. Most of the time she really isn't that bad. I think she feels the pressure to keep up appearances with the Belle's and needs to constantly prove to herself that she can survive without them."

"Between you and me, I think Lemon is too good for the Belle's anyways. Sure they do good things for the community, but they can be really annoying."

"Have you forgotten that AB is a Belle? I'm pretty sure you won't score brownie points with this one."

"I forgot they made her an honorary one. "

"Hang in there. I've heard plenty of stories from Lemon and trust me when I say that I wanted to tune them all out. It can be quiet depressing at times."

"Let's get out of here and head to the Rammer Jammer. Sitting in the courtyard and watching these happy couples walk on bye makes me more aware of how lonely I really am."

"I'll buy us some food and we can strategize our plans on how to win the women over with not only our charms, but our good looks."

…..

Lemon/Wade/Medics/911 Operator:

Wade is beating himself inside. He can't help but blame himself for everything that's happened today. If he hadn't taken Zoe to the Rammer Jammer and taken her home instead, she wouldn't be lying here hurt, injured and bleeding. Their baby would be alright and he wouldn't be in so much pain. When he heard Lemon screaming his name and saw Zoe's lying on the ground, he died on the inside. The love of his life was hurting and he was powerless to do anything but talk to her and try to comfort her. He knew Lemon was around, but nothing would come out of his mouth. It was easier to be silent.

As I watch Wade starring at Zoe, I can't help see the love he has for her. The Wade I know now versus the guy he used to be has completely changed due to Dr. Hart. She had come into his life and opened his heart and soul. That was the type of love she envied. Lemon snapped out of her thought as she noticed the amount of clamor at the front of the Rammer Jammer. She ran to the front and immediately showed them where Zoe laid.

The medics took one look at Zoe and knew that she needed to get out of their as soon as possible. Wade wasn't being very helpful at the moment and was just in the way of the medics. Lemon slowly pulled him away from her and watched in agony as Wade crumbled to the floor and started crying. She wanted to comfort him but right now she needed to update the 911 operator.

"Ma'am, the medics are here. They are strapping Zoe in a gurney and bringing her to the hospital."

"Okay. Can you ask the medics where they are taking her to be taken care of?"

Lemon taps on one of the medics arm and he looks back at her. "The operator wants to know where you are taking Zoe."

Medic 1 responds "Mobile hospital. We need to go now ma'am."

Lemon relays the message to the 911 operator and she tells her thank you. The 911 operator tells her she did a great job and to get off the phone and support her friend. Medic1 loads up Zoe into the ambulance with Medic2 and they are off. She then turns to Wade and he's curled up in a fetal position.

"Wade, we need to go. Zoe and the baby are going to need you. I'll drive us to the hospital."

"Brick"

"What about daddy?"

"He's going to want to know about Zoe's condition."

"Why would he be interested in Zoe's condition?"

"He knows Lemon"

"Okay. I'll call him once we get to the hospital"

Lemon didn't say a whole lot more about the situation. She left Wanda in charge and told her she would update her if things changed. The most important thing right now was getting Wade to the hospital so he could be near Zoe again.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I want to apologize for the long wait. Life happened and emergencies came up. On a positive note, did you see those pictures of Zade? I'm the happiest person alive. I can't wait till season 4 comes back.

Lemon/Brick:

They both arrived at the hospital and Lemon noticed how pale Wade looked. She tried to reach out to Wade, but he wasn't having any of it. He pulled away from her and looked like that lost little boy she met when they were kids. It broke her heart to see him like this. He took off down the hallway running from corridor to corridor to try and find out where Zoe was. She decided this was the best time to call her dad. Wade wanted him to know. The phone rang for a little bit before he picked up. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Daddy, it's Lemon. Are you alright?"

"Lemon, is something wrong? I'm fine"

"You sounded like you were having a hard time breathing just now. Do I need to send someone to check on you?"

"No! I'm fine Lemon. What can I do for you?"

"I'm at Mobile hospital daddy with Wade. Dr. Hart had an accident earlier and Wade said you knew."

"Is Dr. Hart going to be okay? What about the baby?"

"I'm not sure daddy. All I know is that I need to find Wade. He looks like a lost little boy whose favorite toy was taken away from him"

"Sweetheart, I'm on my way. I might be able to help."

Just as Lemon was about to say something, she heard that voice in the background. She knew what her daddy was doing and turned red. She quickly hung up the phone with him and sought out to find Wade.

….

Wade/Nurse Grey/Lemon:

He was running up and down the hallway like a mad person trying to find someone who could help him out. He had to know if Zoe and the baby were going to be alright. There was no way history could be so cruel and take away another person he truly loved. It was even more special because Zoe was carrying their child. He wasn't giving up hope because he knew she wouldn't give up on him. He got to the emergency room waiting area and there was no one on duty. Wade started to panic until he saw the Nurse.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Grey stated

"A Dr. Zoe Hart was being brought here. She's from BlueBell Alabama."

"Are you a family member?"

"She's my girlfriend and the mother of my child. I just need to know if she is going to be alright, please."

"What's your name sir?"

"Wade Kinsella ma'am."

"I will see what I can do Mr. Kinsella. There is no guarantee. It's up to the Doctor whether he tells you or not."

"Please, I will get on my hands and knees and beg for any news. I need to make sure she's alright."

Nurse Grey looks at him. "I can only confirm that she is here. I'm only telling you because you are the father of the baby. It's up to the Doctor to disclose more information."

"Thank you." Wade sits down in the chair and that's where Lemon finds him.

"Wade, daddy will be here in a bit."

"Lemon, she's here. There is nothing else they can tell me since we're not married."

"I know sweetie. Dr. Hart and your baby will be alright. She's a stubborn woman who won't give up on either one of you."

"It's my fault Lemon. If I hadn't brought her to the Rammer Jammer, none of this would of happened."

"Wade…"

"Don't try to sugar coat it Lemon. I'm responsible for what happened to Zoe and our baby. If they don't make it, I'll never forgive myself."

"Wade…"

Wade got up and took off from the emergency room and Lemon was torn on what to do. She wanted to follow him, but she knew he needed time to process things. Sigh. She looked at her phone and noticed a bunch of missed calls from George. She knew she ought to call him back before things got out of hand between them.

…

Lemon/George:

"George, I'm sorry that I missed your calls. What's so important?"

"Lemon, where are you?"

"I'm busy at the moment. What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I know that I haven't been supportive and I wanted to make it up to you. I thought we could have dinner."

"George, as lovely as that sounds right now, I can't."

"I understand. You're still mad."

"No that's not it. I'm with Wade."

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. Dr. Hart isn't"

"Wait, Zoe's in the hospital"

"Look George. I don't have all the details right now and I don't want to speculate"

"What hospital Lemon? I want to be there for all of you"

"Mobile hospital. George, daddy's here. I got to go"

….

Lemon/Brick:

"Daddy, over here."

"Lemon, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about Wade. He's blaming himself for Dr. Hart's injury"

"What happened Lemon?"

"We were at the Rammer Jammer and Dr. Hart and I were talking and all of a sudden she collapsed. I screamed for Wade and to make a long story short, we are here."

"Does he know anything about Dr. Hart yet?"

"Just that she's here. Since he's not family, they won't release any information on her"

"She's injured daddy. Dr. Hart was bleeding and Wade is worried not only about her, but the baby too."

"Sigh. They looked so happy when I saw them earlier."

"I'm not sure where Wade went daddy. He just took off"

"Wade will be okay. I'm sure he's not far away. He's won't stay far away from Dr. Hart and their baby"

"Maybe I should go and look for him daddy"

"Let him be Lemon. He needs time to process everything that's happened. He'll come back to us when he's ready"

"I hope your right daddy"

…

Wade:

He was sitting in the church at the hospital pondering everything that happened since Zoe Hart stepped into BlueBell. From the moment she walked into his house, he was hooked. There was just uniqueness about her. She wasn't your average girl who fell for his charms. Dr. Hart was a challenge. He remembered the first time he kissed her. It was like heaven. He wouldn't admit that to her or anyone else. The electricity between the two of them was sizzling. He couldn't help but go after her. Then there was that moment where he caught her and then lost her. It was the biggest mistake of his life. He thought they were a thing of the past until Dr. Hart decided to come after him. She wasn't giving up on him. When she said those three little words "I love you," he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her with all the love that was pent up inside of him. She surprised him by walking away. He chuckled thinking about that. Dr. Hart was full of surprises. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He knew what he wanted to tell her when he saw her. It would just have to be a little bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise 8

Wade/Brick:

Wade was walking back to the waiting room area when he ran into Brick. He wasn't surprised to see him there because he knew it was only a matter of time he would hear the news from Lemon. Zoe would want him to be there too. She thinks of him as another "father" and he could see how happy he was for the both of them when she asked him to lookout for the baby.

"Wade"

"Brick, it's good to see you. I'm glad that you could be here. Zoe would want you here."

"Do you know anything more about Dr. Hart?"

"No. They can't tell me anyways since I'm not family."

"Have you called Zoe's mom yet?"

"No. I wanted to process everything before Mrs. Hart panics. I know that once she lands, there will be a tornado coming through this place. One of us has to be calm."

"How about I try and get some information for you and then you go ahead and call Mrs. Hart. It's her daughter and as a parent to be, you'll definitely want to know if your child is injured or hurt."

"Thank you Brick"

"Hang in there son. Dr. Hart will be okay and so will that bundle of joy she is expecting too."

…

Wade/Mrs. Hart (Candice)

The cell phone in his hand was itching and he knew he needed to do this. Zoe's mom had the right to know what was going on with her daughter. He just had to remember to keep his cool and to not engage in unnecessary battle with her. He finally dialed the number and on the third ring she picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Mrs. Hart, this is Wade Kinsella"

"Wade, this is an unexpected phone call. I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Yes ma'am I understand. I have something I need to tell you Mrs. Hart"

"Well spit it out Wade. I don't have forever to wait around. I got things to do"

"It's about Zoe"

"Zoe?"

"Yes ma'am. Zoe's in the hospital"

"WHAT! What happened?"

" , I don't think this is the best way to tell you about what happened to Zoe. You should come down here and visit her instead."

"Wade, no offense, but the last thing I need is a lecture from the man who hurt my daughter."

He had lost his cool at this moment and unleashed his anger towards Zoe's mom. "I realize that you aren't fond of me Mrs. Hart, but think of your daughter and the child she is carrying. We were going to tell you about it, but once again Zoe was right. This isn't about your hatred for me. This is about Zoe. She's at Mobile Hospital. If you come great, if you don't, then you have no idea on what you're missing on." Wade hangs up on her and then heads back to the waiting room for any news on Zoe.

….

George/Lavon:

As he was processing the information that Lemon told him, he knew that Lavon didn't know about what happened to Zoe yet. He knew that Zoe needed him to be by her side. He walked over to the Mayor's house to break the news.

"Lavon, are you in here man?"

"I'm in the living room George. What brings you by here?"

"There's no easy way to say this Lavon. Zoe is in the hospital."

"What! What do you mean she's in the hospital? What happened?"

"I don't know man. Lemon told me that they are at Mobile Hospital."

"Dang it. We have to tell Wade."

"He's already there."

"Let's go. They both could use our support."

"Agreed pal."

….

Lemon/Wade:

Lemon saw Wade come back into the hospital and noticed he looked pissed. She wondered if she missed any news.

"Wade, what happened? Is there any news on Zoe?"

"Lemon, I haven't heard anything on Zoe. I just told Zoe's mom about what happened to her and lost my cool with her. She pointed out how much I hurt her daughter and then I just snapped. This isn't about Zoe and I, but Zoe and the baby. I promised Zoe that I would wait, but whatever works to get her here, assuming she comes."

"You don't think she'll come?"

"Who knows with Mrs. Hart Lemon? She can be selfish."

"Dr. Hart's lucky to have you Wade."

"Thanks Lemon. It means a lot to me to have a great friend like you."

"There is something I have to tell you though. Daddy is here and George is on his way."

"I saw Brick. I'm not surprised about George. He cares for you Lemon."

"Lavon… I have to call him."

"Crap, Zoe would want him here. I totally forgot about him."

"I got this Wade. Just go and sit down and wait to see if there is any news about Dr. Hart and the baby she's carrying."

Wade kisses Lemon on the cheek and walks off to the waiting room area

…..

Lemon/George/Lavon:

Lemon watched Wade walk away and then she dialed Lavon' s cell phone.

"Hello"

"Lavon, it's Lemon."

"Lemon, what's up? Any news on Zoe?"

"You've heard already? George?"

"Yes. We are on the way to the hospital."

"That's good. Wade is going to need all of our support."

"We will do whatever we can to make sure Dr. Hart and Wade get our support. They are family to us."

"Yes they are. I'll see you guys soon."

"Wait Lemon…How is Wade doing?"

"Well, he just had an interesting conversation with Mrs. Hart and let's just say it didn't turn out well."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. He can fill you on it."

"Watch out for him for us until were there Lemon."

"Always. See you soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise 9

Lavon/George:

"I can't believe Zoe is in the hospital. Wade's got to be going nuts over there."

"Wade is a lot stronger than we give him credit for Lavon. Heck, he's always the one with logic when it comes to relationships."

"I'm just worried about everything. You know how long it took the two of them to get together and to fight for one another. If anything happens to Zoe, Wade will spiral downwards."

"The one thing that I learned about Dr. Hart is she is stubborn. She won't give up so easily Lavon. Plus, she's got the baby to look out for."

"You're right George. I can't believe this is all happening. One moment they were on top of the world and the next, they are both in the hospital."

"Let's just get to the hospital and we can find out more information. Speculating about it isn't getting us anywhere."

"What I'm about do you can't tell anyone?"

"What's that?"

"This..." Lavon guns the pedal on his vehicle and drives down the highway on a mission. George meanwhile is holding onto his seat for dear life."

….

Dr. Brick Breeland/Nurse Grey:

"Hi Nurse Grey, I'm Dr. Brick Breeland. There is a young woman back there named Dr. Zoe Hart."

"Dr. Breeland, what can I help you with?"

"I'm Dr. Hart's doctor and I was wondering if you can give me any information about her status"

"You're her doctor?"

"Why do you find that hard to believe? It's a small town in BlueBell."

"Hmmm…I'm not sure I believe you Dr. Breeland, but I don't know you either. You're a doctor and took the oath. I got to take your word for it since the young woman can't speak for herself right now."

"Is it that bad?"

"She had hypertension (high blood pressure weakens blood vessels in the brain)"

"What?"

"Dr. Breeland, as you are aware, symptoms include dizziness, nausea or loss of consciousness."

"So in other words, Dr. Hart might have had this pre-existing condition before. Pregnancy can only heighten it or make it worse."

"Yes. She needs to take better care of herself, not just for her, but the baby she is carrying."

"I was told she was bleeding when she was admitted."

"Dr. Hart had a sharp piece of glass implemented into her thigh. The doctor took her into surgery and removed the object. It was almost invisible to the naked eye, but the body scan detected it."

"That's good to know. Do you have any idea how long until I can see her?"

"It might be awhile Dr. Breeland. You see, there is this other problem. She can't remember who she is."

"She lost her memory."

"I'm sure it'll come back to her Dr. Breeland. I believe that blow to her head knocked her out for a bit and juggled her brain a bit."

"Thank you Nurse Grey. I appreciate your help."

"Dr. Breeland, I'm sure Dr. Black will want to talk to you about Dr. Hart's condition."

"I'll be in the waiting room"

"I'll let him know."

….

Wade/Lemon:

"I take it you haven't heard any news yet about Zoe?"

"No, not yet. I wish they would tell me something."

"Well hopefully daddy is able to find out some news for you. I know how hard this is for you."

"Thanks Lemon for being a really good friend and being on your best behavior with Zoe. I know she isn't your favorite person most of the time."

"Wade Kinsella, I can't believe you would say those things. Just because Dr. Hart and I don't agree on a lot of things doesn't mean I dislike her. She's not really a bad person."

"Haha…that's rich coming from you."

"Look Wade, I know she makes you happy, which makes me happy. I see the love she has for you. She accepted all your quirks."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment considering it came from you."

"If you tell anyone else, I'll flat out deny it."

"Now that's the Lemon that I like."

Lemon goes to give Wade a hug when they both looked towards the double doors. This wasn't going to be pretty. Candice Hart had made her grand entrance to the hospital and it was only a matter of time before the time bomb exploded.

…..

Wade/Mrs. Hart (Candice):

Wade decided to do the gentlemanly thing and walk over and acknowledge Zoe's mom's presence.

"Mrs. Hart, It's good to see you."

"I can't say the same. How's my daughter?"

"I don't know. They haven't given me any updates on her."

"I see."

"Mrs. Hart, I only want the best for Zoe. After everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"You just assume that would be you?"

"Yes. Whether you like it or not, Zoe is carrying our child and we were hoping that you would be part of the grandchild's life."

"I'm not sure why my daughter got back with you, but at this moment that's not important. All that matters is that I get her healed."

"Despite what your perception of me is, I love your daughter. Zoe has forgiven me for that mistake and we've overcome it. I know how much I hurt her and I will for the rest of my life show her and our baby how much they can trust me."

"Hmmm…"

Candice leaves Wade and heads to the counter where Nurse Grey is sitting. She announces that she is Dr. Hart's mother and would like to see her, but like she told Dr. Breeland, her daughter isn't available to see anyone quite yet. She'll just have to wait in line until Dr. Black says so. Candice didn't look so thrilled and stomped her way to the waiting area like a little child, sitting as far from Wade as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise 10

Wade/Brick:

"Wade…Can I talk to you alone for a couple of minutes, outside."

"Yeah sure. It's not like I have anything else going on. I have time."

Brick looked back and then told Wade to walk with him. He wanted to get as far away from the doors in case anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well I have an update on Zoe."

"How is she doing?"

"They were able to get the glass piece out of her leg and her head took quite the bump. The doctors and nurses were able to stop the bleeding and the surgery went well."

"That's great news. When can I see her?"

"There is more Wade. Nurse Grey told me that Zoe lost her memory. It might be temporary after hitting her head so hard. The baby will be fine too."

"Do they know how much of her memory she's lost?"

"They aren't too sure. In my experience, we won't find out until we see how she reacts to certain people in her life. We are going to have to watch this one."

"Thanks Brick for the update. I'll let her mom know."

"Are you sure? I can tell her for you. I noticed the tension in the air."

"It's okay Brick. Zoe would want me to do this for her."

"Good luck."

…..

Dr. Hart (Zoe)/Dr. Black:

"Dr. Hart, I'm Dr. Black. How are you feeling?"

"Like a train ran over me. What happened to me?"

"According to Lemon Breeland, you fainted at the Rammer Jammer and then you bashed your head and got a piece of glass caught in your leg."

"It sounds like I was a mess back there."

"Your baby is doing well considering the circumstances."

"I'm pregnant? Who's the father?"

"That I cannot answer. There are a bunch of people waiting out in the living room anxious to talk to you. Do you remember Dr. Breeland?"

"Sure. He's my partner in BlueBell. I can't believe he's here."

"Well, it seems like he is the one responsible for you and the little one you are carrying."

"I'm sure that you can get the answers you seek."

"When can I see him Dr. Black?"

"As soon as I'm done checking you out, I'll send him your way."

"You said there were a bunch of people. By any chance did they give you their names?"

"No, Dr. Hart."

"Thanks anyway. My name is Zoe by the way."

"I see that on your chart. I prefer to call you Dr. Hart if you don't mind. It's more professional in this environment."

"Okay. I was just saying that was my name."

"So I heard. Just relax and things will go by faster."

…..

Wade/Candice (Mrs. Hart):

"Mrs. Hart, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment alone?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"I promise you'll want to hear this."

"Fine. What is it Wade?"

"Can we talk in private? I don't want everyone to know."

"Is this about my daughter? You know something."

"I learned some new information, but like I said, I would like to talk to you in private, away from the prying eavesdropper."

"I was thinking outside"

"Do you have any idea how hot it is outside Wade?"

"Mrs. Hart, do you want to hear the news or not? I'm doing this out of a courtesy to your daughter and the baby she is carrying."

"Fine. Let's head outside. It better be worth it."

"Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual Mrs. Hart."

"Alright Wade, spill what you know about my daughter."

"Well, Zoe is doing well after the surgery from the glass embedded in her leg, the baby is doing well, and lastly, she has a memory problem."

"Wait, you're saying she doesn't remember us?"

"All I know is that she hit her head and it might have left her temporary forgetful."

"That's nonsense Wade. She might not remember you, but she'll remember her own mother."

"I don't doubt she'll remember you. You are the one who raised her."

"Thank you for the information Wade. Now if you don't mind, I would like to see if they will let me see my daughter."

Mrs. Hart walks off and Wade can only look to the sky and mutter "Why me?" He heads inside not long after her and walks into the waiting room seeing his two pals, Lavon and George.

….

Dr. Hart (Zoe)/Dr. Black/Dr. Breeland (Brick):

"So it looks like everything is progressing well. You should be healed in no time and be released within a couple of days."

"Thanks Dr. Black. May I see Dr. Breeland now? I have so many questions for him."

"Sure Dr. Hart. I'll let him know."

"Thanks Dr. Black." He walks out of the room and heads to the front to find Dr. Breeland and inform him of Dr. Hart's condition. He goes into the waiting room and calls out a Dr. Breeland.

"That's me Dr."

"I'm Dr. Black, Dr. Breeland. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Of course. How's Dr. Hart doing?"

"She's doing as well as expected. I would like to keep an eye on her to make sure everything is alright. I have to warn you though; she hit her head pretty hard and is having trouble remembering things."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't want to give her false memories."

"Exactly. She obviously remembers you because she asked for you by name."

"That's progress there."

"I read that you are taking care of her and the baby in BlueBell in her file."

"Yes I am."

"It's strange to hear that, but it's a small town and it's obvious she feels comfortable with you taking care of her. As a doctor, you are probably aware of her pregnancy condition."

"I am aware of it Dr. Black. I can guarantee you that this one won't be left unattended while underneath my care."

"I don't doubt it for a moment Dr. Breeland. Don't let me hold you up. She's in the back waiting to speak to you. Here's her room number."

Brick goes in the back and heads to the room Dr. Black gave him. He opens the door and is surprised to see Dr. Hart. She gives him a huge smile and waves him on in.

"Dr. Breeland, I'm so glad that you are here. I have so many questions to ask of you. The first one is who is the father of my baby? I heard you were taking care of me."

"Dr. Hart, it's nice to see you too. The father of your baby is here at the hospital. I'll let him know that you are asking about him."

"Who else is here? Dr. Black mentioned that there were some other people who were here."

"Well, I saw your mom earlier."

"Wait, my mom is here? What is she doing here? The last time I spoke to her, she wanted nothing to do with me because I defended my ex-boyfriend."

"I believe she is worried about you Dr. Hart. She's your mom."

"Forget it Dr. Breeland. I don't want to talk to her. In fact, ban her from my room if you can. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Maybe you should tell her yourself Dr. Hart."

"Please can you do this for me Dr. Breeland? I don't want to have her stress me out. I'm thinking of the baby too."

"Alright Dr. Hart. I'll do it this one time and let Dr. Black and Nurse Grey that you don't want your mother in here."

"Great! Now I'm a happy woman."

"Dr. Hart, why don't you get some sleep to recover from your injuries? The sooner you recover, the sooner you can leave this place."

"You're right. I want to go home again."

Brick leaves Dr. Hart's room, but not before shaking his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. A clueless Dr. Hart was worse than a spur of the moment Dr. Hart. He just hoped she recovered her memory fast. Playing devil's advocate with the family wasn't going to be a pleasant feeling for anyone, especially Wade and Candice Hart.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise-11

Brick (Dr. Breeland)/Wade/Candice (Mrs. Hart):

He walked out to the front of the waiting room and motioned for Wade and Candice to follow him. They proceeded to walk with him until they were outside. He turned to both of them and put his hand up before either one of them could ask him a question. He was about to tell them about Dr. Hart's condition.

"So here is the deal both of you. I just got done talking to Dr. Hart and she is a bit confused. She's living in the past at the moment."

Wade turns to Brick "What do you mean?"

"I don't understand Dr. Breeland. What happened?"

"Mrs. Hart, Dr. Hart doesn't want any contact from you and as her doctor; I have to abide by her rules. She is adamant that you stay away from her until she is ready to see you. Wade, she has no clue that you are the father of the baby she is carrying. She refers you as an ex-boyfriend."

"So what you're saying is that Zoe has no recollection of the present at the moment. Everything we've shared up to the present doesn't exist. Her mind is stuck in the past where I hurt her."

"I'm afraid so Wade."

"I have to try and talk to her Brick. I need to get through her and make her understand that she's forgiven me and the past is over. We've both moved on from our troubles."

"You'll get your opportunity Wade. She hasn't banned you from talking to her."

"Wait…Dr. Breeland. How does this guy get to see my daughter and I can't? This is a travesty. I want to talk to Dr. Black and see my daughter."

"Mrs. Hart, as Zoe's doctor, I have to abide by your daughter's wish as much as it hurts."

"What did I ever do to her to make her ban me from seeing her?"

"The only thing she mentioned was she was constantly defending her ex-boyfriend, whatever that means to you."

Candice pales at this piece of tidbit and then turns to Wade. "I guess I underestimated the influence you have on my daughter's life. She always blamed herself for what happened to your guy's relationship. It's a shame that she couldn't see past her blinders and give other the other guy a chance."

Wade takes in account of what Mrs. Hart says and then turns to Brick "I need to see her as soon as she's available Brick. Zoe and I need to talk. It's imperative that I get her to understand how much things changed since then."

"I will let you know Wade."

Wade turns to Mrs. Hart "I will try and get Zoe to talk to you, but there is no guarantee. She can be quite stubborn when she puts her mind to it."

"Why would you do that Wade for me?"

"Because despite everything that's happened, you are Zoe's mother and she happens to be the love of my life and mother of our baby. Her happiness is what matters first."

…..

Lemon/George/Lavon:

"How do you things is going right now guys? I mean I'm worried about the welfare of Wade."

"He seems to be okay Lemon. It looks like you dad has been talking to him off and on and keeping him upbeat with the news" George said.

"We can't forget about Zoe guys. It's like they are tied in as one" Lavon stated.

"It's ironic huh. Whoever thought I'd be sitting her waiting to hear about Dr. Hart's condition? I mean, when she first came to BlueBell, I couldn't stand her."

"What changed then Lemon? What made you like Zoe a little bit more?"

"Lavon…I liked how she always stood for her beliefs and didn't care about what anyone said about her. She might have handled it wrong, but she didn't back down from something she believed in."

"I guess she's rubbing off on you then."

"If you want to put it that way. The most important thing is that she makes our friend happy and so I have to deal with it."

"Lemon, we need to talk."

"If it's about us George, it'll have to wait. Right now we need to focus on Zoe's recovery, which leads to Wade's sanity."

"Okay. After that, we need to really talk."

"George Tucker, you have a deal. Now Lavon…what's going on with your personal life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going after her or not?"

"Who are we talking about Lemon?"

"AB of course. Isn't it time that you go and try to plead for her. I mean, neither one of you are happy without one another. Just think about it."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I think about dating again."

"That attitude right there will never get you a woman Lavon Hayes."

…

Zoe/Brick/Wade:

"Hey Zoe…I was just checking to see if you were up for any visitors."

"Sure. It's better than watching television. Who's outside the door?"

"Wade"

"Wade's outside the door. That wasn't what I expected."

"He just wants to see how you are doing."

"Why?"

"Just hear him out and trust your instincts. You know him."

"Alright Brick. I've got nothing to lose."

"I'll let him know that you are up for seeing him and it'll be on your terms."

"Okay." While Brick goes outside, she ponders her relationship with Wade. She was actually happy until that day when things unraveled."

Wade walked in the room and noticed Zoe was thinking about something because she was scrunching her face when she was trying to solve a problem. Brick told him to not upset her because she's vulnerable right now. He understood.

"Zoe…Doc"

"Wade…I didn't even hear you come in the door."

"It looked like you were deep in thought there. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh…I guess I was. So this is a surprise to have you be the first person to visit me."

"Yeah, well…can I sit down?"

"Sure."

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"Brick told you about that?"

"No…you did."

"I did. When?"

"Umm…I'm really not sure how to explain this without you getting more confused."

"Wade, just tell me how I told you."

"You told me at my place."

"I went to your place and told you that I was pregnant. That's strange."

"Umm…You were freaking out about something and then blurted it out to me when I was heading out to work."

"So what you're saying is that you were heading to work at the Rammer Jammer and I just blurted out that I was pregnant."

"Yes."

"Did I tell you who the baby's father was? Brick told me that he was outside in the waiting area."

Wade was pulling at his hair and pacing. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Zoe without upsetting her. Zoe was looking at him expectantly and he decided he would just be honest with her. They said no more secrets between them.

"Doc…I'm the father of the baby you are carrying."

Zoe looked at Wade and didn't think he was serious and started laughing. "That's good Wade. I needed a laugh." When she turned to look at Wade again, she realized he was serious.

"I don't understand Wade. How can you and I be having a baby together? I mean, we aren't even together anymore."

"It's complicated Doc. I promise to explain it to you when you're ready to hear it."

"I think you need to go Wade. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden."

"Doc…I love you"

Wade leaves the room with a heavy heart and a sense of relief at the same time. He knew that this was going to be a long road to recovery, but he wasn't giving up on her. She was the love of his life and he couldn't wait to show her again.


End file.
